One Piece, The Horrors Straw Hat Shall Know
by PoisionedNightshade
Summary: Impel Down is a prison that Moneky D Luffy had infiltrated two years ago. When he is captured, he endures all six floors and waits to be executed. As placing Lemon Juice on the open wound, spies give many pirates who love Luffy a Den Den Mushi and instead of executing him first they torture Luffy in front of the ones he loves (summery inside) Ace alive fanfiction!
**Disclaimer: One Piece Does NOT belong to me!**

 **This story is also on Wattpad, with media and photos that I have edited if you want to check it out!**

 **Constructive Criticism is defiantly allowed! :D Even the best writers need some tips!  
**

* * *

 **~Summery~**

 **Impel Down, the place many pirates were taken.**

 **Though two years have passed, Luffy hadn't forgotten it. And that memory would burn into his mind when he is captured by the world government and transported to Impel Down.**

 **He is placed on the sixth floor, and is awaiting execution, but the world government has another idea.**

 **They had spies give may pirates who adored Luffy video transponder snails, in order for them to see the horrible torture and punishment.**

 **The Straw Hat Pirates can't sit around and watch, and neither can anyone else, including a dead man, Portgus D. Ace.**

 **(Ace Alive Fanfiction!) (WARNING: Considerably dark, torture scenes, blood, gore and violence in this story!)**

* * *

 **One Piece, The Horrors Straw Hat Shall Know**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: Entrance**_

* * *

Luffy's jaw was clamped tight, his fists were clenched close together, due to the seastone handcuffs that were shut around his wrists. Straw Hat Luffy's expression was serious and stern. Strange for him, he hadn't said one word.

He refused, holding his chin high to show how stubborn he was.

When he had been caught, he still had his straw hat. Though the marines had cuffed him already, he still wore it with pride. Of course, the world government was cruel to pirates, so instead of allowing him to wear that hat, they threw it into the wind.

Luffy could only hope that someone he knew and trusted would find it. Possibly his crew? Luffy's tongue swept over his own lips, cleaning up the dried blood that had previously trickled down his face. There was no doubt about it, Luffy was in horrible condition.

Cuts and bruises littered his body, blood stained his clothes and colored Luffy's body with the color of a dirty red. Purple bagged underneath Luffy's eyes, from exhaustion of the trip and the battle he had been in before getting captured. Though it pained him to walk, Luffy refused to act weak in front of _any_ of the guards, jailers, marines or navy men. The World Government would have to kill him before he showed any bit of a large amount of weakness.

Two guards stood on either side of Luffy, gripping his arms tightly. When it came time, Luffy was stripped of his old clothes, and taken to a boiling pot. Usually, the prisoner would go in with his or her old clothing, but it seemed as if the jailers wished to cause Luffy more pain than necessary.

Once the hot water touched his skin, Luffy wanted nothing more than to let out a yelp of agony. But he remembered that he was told is deceased brother Ace had gone through without screaming or flinching. Luffy would do the same.

Luffy was pushed into the hot water, he felt his wounds burn from the heat, but he didn't seem to be in pain. Once he was finished in the water, Luffy was pulled out and then dried before ordered to put on striped black and white. The shirt was a bit big for him, but that didn't bother him.

Luffy scowled, realizing that the guards didn't give him any shoes. Last time he came here, all the other prisoners were given shoes.

Why was this treatment given to him? He was sure that it was all to torment him. Luffy resisted the urge to sigh as his feet were cuffed together and he was shoved forward to walk. Because of the boiling water, the dried blood that had been painted along Luffy's body was gone, and what remained was scabbing cuts and purple bruises.

"Well, that was impressive Straw Hat," complimented a guard standing close to Luffy.

The Straw Hat Captain didn't respond, instead only stared in front of him.

"I'd say so. Only a few people did that..." The other guard murmured.

 _Were they insulting him, or praising him?_

The third guard that stood directly behind Luffy grunted, "Yeah, the one's that escaped. Crocodile, Jinbe, and Portgus D. Ace...though, that last one's dead."

Luffy closed his eyes momentarily; so they were taunting him. The guards standing on either side of him eyed Luffy in anticipation of a shout or a growl, but Luffy offered them nothing to bite at.

Causing wounds, and picking at old wounds, Luffy could only describe the jailers with one word; sick. Luffy continued shuffling along as they entered the first part of Level One, and walked through the isle of prison cells. Luffy couldn't shake off the comfortableness of the eyes of the prisoners boring into him. Luffy was sure that some of the prisoners that were here two years ago were watching him with wide eyes.

The Guards, along with Luffy, paused in front of a large man. Luffy recognized him as Hannyabal, the former vice warden, and now warden of Impel Down.

"Straw Hat Luffy," chuckled Hannyabal. "I haven't seen you since you broke into this prison to rescue your brother...what a futile attempt. All you did was make it worse and kill your brother faster!"

Luffy squeezed his hands into fists, but then sighed and let them hang loose. Hannyabal raised an eyebrow at Luffy's actions, surprised that there was no outburst, yelling or trying to escape at all.

"So, you have given up, have you?" Hannyabal inquired, trying to find some way to provoke Luffy.

To his shock, Luffy didn't show any reaction. Hannyabal grinned as a mischievous thought came to his mind, he had heard that Luffy cared deeply about his crew.

"After you, all we have to do is catch and then torment your crew."

Anger etched itself onto Luffy's expression, it was very frightful, the look that he was giving Hannyabal. If Luffy wasn't chained, than he would be scared, but he wasn't. Hannyabal's grin turned into a smirk.

"What's wrong, don't like that idea?"

Luffy glowered at Hannyabal, his whole demeanor changing from cool to absolutely pissed off.

Hannyabal chuckled, "If you give that look to any of the jailers you'll be in for some serious punishment!"

Luffy sneered and then lowered his head towards the ground.

"Now, I have discussed it, and we will be sentencing Luffy to three day's in each Level, and then a while in the last and lowest level," Hannyabal stated.

"Yes Warden Hannyabal."

Luffy began to walk, the guards following him, but suddenly Luffy halted.

Hannyabal scowled. Luffy lifted his head, a defiant smirk on his face.

 _Huh_...? Hannyabal thought.

"Even if this prison _can_ hold me, and even if I _am_ supposed to be executed, there is no way that's going to happen."

"Oh really? And why do you say this?"

"Because I have friends," Luffy replied. "unlike you."

Anger rose in Hannyabal's chest, he raised his foot and kicked Luffy in the stomach. The air was immediately knocked out of Luffy's lungs and the impact of the kick caused him to crumble to the ground like a cookie.

"Watch your mouth," hissed Hannyabal.

Luffy coughed and recovered from the blow before being jerked up. The guards escorted him towards a cell, and shoved him in and locked it.

"You just wait, Straw Hat!" A guard exclaimed, causing the others in the cell with Luffy to look up. "You're going to face torment much worse than _any_ of the prisoners here! And then the only thing that will be heard here, is the sound of one and only one person's screams; you!"

Luffy narrowed his eyes and stood up. He brushed himself off and focused on the guards outside of his cell, "I'm sure you'll get quite the surprise to find that I won't be broken."

Luffy turned his back and plopped down in the corner of the cell. The one guard kicked the cell and stormed away.

"Straw Hat?" A prisoner asked. "As in...Straw Hat Luffy? Monkey D. Luffy?"

Luffy nodded, refusing to speak anymore. The prisoners suppressed gasps, knowing who Straw Hat was from papers, and the guards that still spoke about him.

"I heard he actually _broke_ in to Impel Down two years ago!" A prisoner whispered.

"Yeah, all to save his brother, Fire fist Ace!"

"Did he do it?"

"Are you deaf? Everyone was talking about it! Ace died!"

At that, Luffy's eyes fell, and he pulled his knees to his chest. The prisoners in the cell glimpsed over at Luffy, sympathy embedded into their expressions.

"Hey, don't look so down Straw Hat!" A prisoner urged. "We all felt that way when we first got here!"

Luffy hesitated and opened his mouth. But, alas, no words came out. Instead, Luffy closed his eyes and rested his head on his lap.

"Where you sentenced to the Crimson Hell?" A prisoner wondered.

Luffy sighed, deciding to tell the truth, "Yes and no."

"Eh?"

"I was sentenced to three days in the Crimson Hell; three day's in Wild Beast hell; three day's in Starvation Hell; three day's in Blazing Hell; three day's in Freezing Hell...and then to Eternal Hell," Luffy explained.

 _Ace didn't even get that...neither did Crocodile. What's up with this sadistic prison anyways_...? Luffy thought. _Is it just because I was the one that broke in here on my own?_

"T-that...that's crazy!" A prisoner exclaimed.

 _Tell me about it..._ Luffy thought sadly.

When Luffy woke up from his restless slumber, he was greeted with the faces of sad cellmates. Luffy looked past them, to find the guards behind the cell.

"It's time to go to the Crimson Hell, Monkey D. Luffy."

Luffy sighed and stood up. He was allowed out of the cell, and then when the doors were locked again, he began to trudge solemnly.

After he was pushed into the Crimson Hell, he knew what to expect once he hit the ground. The ground and Luffy impacted. Almost immediately, the sharp "grass" blades pierced Luffy's skin. Indeed the Crimson Hell, Luffy's blood blended in with the red grass once they touched.

Luffy grit his teeth together, but stood despite his horrible pain. He knew that this placed was treacherous from the last time he was here. He took a shaky breath and did his best to disregard the pain on his feet.

The thing he was happiest about, was that none of his crew had to go through any of this. He was proud to take any sort of punishment for his nakama. Just the mere thought of being able to protect them made Luffy stand up a little higher in the horrid hell hole. He would make it through.

Suddenly, a growl sounded from behind Luffy. Thought to soon.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **NEXT TIME, CHAPTER TWO: RESILIENCE**

* * *

 _I hope you all enjoyed Chapter One!_

 _~Comment~!_

 _~Vote~!_

 _Thank you for reading!_


End file.
